Vivendo sem você
by Allexa Black
Summary: TRADUÇÃO! Haldir abandonou a Legolas sentindose pouca coisa para o príncipe elfo. Mas foi embora sem saber que Legolas estava grávido. Agora a única esperança do príncipe elfo é o valente rei Éomer de Rohan. Fic de La Oscura Reina Angel. TERMINADA!
1. Vivendo sem você

**Vivendo sem você**

**Título: **Vivendo sin ti

**Autora:** La Oscura Reina Angel

**E-mail: **the(underline)dark(underline)queen(underline)angel (a) hotmail (ponto) com

**Original: **http:// www. amor - yaoi. com / fanfic / viewstory. php?sid (igual) 20483

**Tradutora:** Alexa Black

**Beta: **Bibis Black

**Resumo:** Haldir abandonou a Legolas sentindo-se pouca coisa para o príncipe elfo. Mas foi embora sem saber que Legolas estava grávido. Agora a única esperança do príncipe elfo é o valente rei Éomer de Rohan.

**Parejas: **Legolas/Haldir, Legolas/Éomer

**Advertências:** slash (relação homem x homem), gravidez masculina (leve insinuação)

**Disclaimer: **Os personagens e o universo de Senhor dos Anéis são propriedade de Tolkien. Esta fanfic não possui fins lucrativos.

**Notas da Tradutora (NT):** Esta é uma tradução da fic "Vivendo sin ti", que está sendo realizada com total consentimento da autora da fic. Tendo a La Oscura Reina Angel todos os créditos pela criação da fic. Espero que gostem da história tanto como eu. E desculpem qualquer erro quanto a tradução de nomes e lugares, pois quase não há fics em português de SdA então se acostuma a ver pequenas modificações nos nomes, mas tentamos modificar todas para o português o.- . Deixem reviews com suas opiniões. BOA LEITURA!!!!!!!!!

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Vivendo sem você**

Legolas limpou as lágrimas com uma das mãos e olhou Haldir ao longe com dor na alma.

**Me dices adiós,**

_Me diz adeus,_**  
que ya no hay más entre tu y yo;**

_que já não tem nada entre você e eu;_**  
no sé lo que hacer,**

_não sei o que fazer,_**  
tanto dolor no me imaginé...**

_tanta dor não me imaginei..._

O que havia saído mal na sua relação? Por quê Haldir o havia deixado? Legolas não podia acreditar que existia tanta dor, mas existia por que ele sentia.

Era um elfo fértil do bosque negro e quando começou com Haldir pensou que tudo seria perfeito, agora maldizia o momento em que conheceu o cínico galadhrim . Se não fosse pelo seu pequeno segredo, aquele segredo que só Legolas sabia que crescia em seu ventre, o elfo loiro da comunidade do anel estava seguro que teria morrido de dor.

**Asómate a mi corazón, **

_Mostre-se ao meu coração,_**  
escúchame en esta canción; **

_escute-me nesta canção;_**  
si aún sientes algo por mi **

_se ainda senti algo por mim_**  
debes de saber **

_deve saber_**  
que muero viviendo sin ti**

_que morro vivendo sem você_

Oculto como estava pelas árvores, Legolas se perguntou com tristeza se Haldir o amou de verdade alguma vez.

**Soy como un niño perdido en las calles**

_Sou como uma criança perdida nas ruas_**  
dulce recuerdo que termina, viviendo sin ti; **

_doce lembrança que termina, vivendo sem você;_**  
me siento triste como una tarde fría, **

_me sinto triste como uma tarde fria,_**  
melancolía que lastima, viviendo sin ti, **

_melancolia que machuca, vivendo sem você,_**  
viviendo sin ti, viviendo sin ti...**

_vivendo sem você, vivendo sem você..._

– Chega, Legolas, acostume-se a viver sem esse estúpido apesar de ser seu mundo. Arrancarei do meu coração Haldir de Lothlórien.

Jurou Legolas.

– De verdade, Príncipe Legolas?

Legolas virou sobressaltado e ficou frente a frente com Haldir. Quando tinha se movido, a que horas tinha chegado por trás dele, sem que ele se desse conta? Legolas sabia que Haldir era ainda mais silencioso que ele e amaldiçoou essa maldita qualidade do galadhrim.

**Te di tanto amor **

_Te deu tanto amor_**  
que ya no sé ni lo que soy; **

_que já não sei nem o que sou;_**  
no te olvidaré **

_não te esquecerei_**  
aunque al final seas tan cruel...**

_embora ao final seja tão cruel..._

– Cruel até o fim, não é Haldir?

Perguntou Legolas e ao sentir como as lágrimas chegavam no seu rosto e lhe quebrava a voz, deu a volta e saiu correndo. Haldir o viu afastar-se com tristeza. Amava Legolas, o amava, mas ele não podia dar a Legolas tudo o que seu loiro príncipe merecia. Legolas sempre seria um príncipe e ele só um guerreiro.

**Asómate a mi corazón, **

_Mostre-se ao meu coração,_  
**escúchame en esta canción; **

_escute-me nesta canção;_  
**si aún sientes algo por mi **

_se ainda senti algo por mim_  
**debes de saber **

_deve saber_  
**que muero viviendo sin ti **

_que morro vivendo sem você _

Haldir tinha tantas saudades, mas sabia que havia feito o melhor. Ele era o cínico e frio e Legolas merecia alguém do seu mesmo nível não a ele.

**Asómate a mi corazón, **

_Mostre-se ao meu coração,_

– É o melhor.

Disse Haldir quando Legolas desapareceu da sua vista.

– O esquecerei – jurou Legolas uma vez no flet no qual estava ficando com seu pai, suspirou e acrescentou – Será o melhor.

**Continuará...**

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**NT: **Espero que tenham gostado desse começo de história. Mas o que vai acontecer com o Legolas daqui para frente? Já tenho todos os capítulos traduzidos só faltam ser betados; vou tentar postar um capítulo a cada final de semana. A fic conta com 8 capítulos, então se divertam!! Nos vemos logo, logo. E mandem reviews!!!!!!!!! Não fere e não mata ninguém!!!

**Bjus **

**Alexa Black**

(\(\  
(' :')  
(,('')('')


	2. Alguém inesperado

**Vivendo sem você**

**Título: **Vivendo sin ti

**Autora:** La Oscura Reina Angel

**E-mail: **the(underline)dark(underline)queen(underline)angel (a) hotmail (ponto) com

**Original: **http:// www. amor - yaoi. com / fanfic / viewstory. php?sid (igual) 20483

**Tradutora:** Alexa Black

**Beta: **Bibis Black

**Resumo:** Haldir abandonou a Legolas sentindo-se pouca coisa para o príncipe elfo. Mas foi embora sem saber que Legolas estava grávido. Agora a única esperança do príncipe elfo é o valente rei Éomer de Rohan.

**Parejas: **Legolas/Haldir, Legolas/Éomer

**Advertências:** slash (relação homem x homem), gravidez masculina (leve insinuação)

**Disclaimer: **Os personagens e o universo de Senhor dos Anéis são propriedade de J. R. R. Tolkien. Esta fanfic não possui fins lucrativos.

**Notas da Tradutora (NT):** Esta é uma tradução da fic "Vivendo sin ti", que está sendo realizada com total consentimento da autora da fic. Tendo a La Oscura Reina Angel todos os créditos pela criação da fic. Espero que gostem da história tanto como eu. Deixem reviews com suas opiniões. BOA LEITURA!!!!!!!!!

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Capitulo 2: Alguém inesperado**

Legolas estava dando uma volta pelo bosque de Floresta das Trevas, quando sentiu a água correr entre suas pernas e soube sem lugar a dúvidas, ao sentir a primeira contração, que seu bebê estava a caminho. Não pode evitar a dor ante a contração e deixar-se cair de joelhos no chão. Legolas rogou desesperado aos Valar que alguém o ajudasse. Tratou de chegar até o castelo, mas este estava longe e 15 minutos depois Legolas se viu no chão presa de uma terrível dor enquanto o canal de parto se ia formando no seu corpo.

– Valar ampare a mim e a meu bebê.

Rogou Legolas ao céu. E os Valar sentiram pena dele, porque nesse momento um homem a cavalo se acercava. Ao ver o elfo no chão, o homem baixou da sua montaria. Legolas não podia ver bem, mas sabia que provavelmente esse homem era sua única salvação.

– Ajude-me por favor.

Rogou o elfo rouco, preso em outra terrível contração. O homem se ajoelhou junto a Legolas e só então o reconheceu. Era o rei Éomer de Rohan.

– Legolas?

Perguntou o rohirrim assombrado.

– Eomer, meu bebê vai nascer ajude-me a chegar ao castelo.

Rogou o elfo com olhos cheios de dor. Quando Éomer tratou de ajudá-lo a lenvantar-se, Legolas gritou de dor, mandando seu orgulho todo o caminho até Mordor.

Éomer o fez deitar-se de novo no chão e tirando sua capa, a colocou como almofada para o elfo.

– Legolas tenho que revisá-lo, de acordo?

Perguntou o homem. Legolas assentiu debilmente. E sentiu como o homem o desnudava.

– Legolas tenho más notícias, seu bebê está para nascer e eu nunca atendi um parto. E já é muito tarde para movê-lo daqui.

Legolas voltou a deixar escapar um grito de dor e logo mirou o humano com olhos suplicantes.

– Ajude-me Éomer. Ajude-me e traga meu filho ao mundo.

Éomer se derreteu ante a mirada do elfo e assentiu.

– Prometo que tentarei.

Jurou o homem arregaçando as mangas da camisa.

– O que faz pelos arredores de Floresta das Trevas?

– Tive que fazer uma viagem a Valfenda, por questões do conselho, e quando voltava Lorde Elrond me pediu o favor de trazer uma mensagem a seu pai. Eu não podia me negar. Meus homens estão perto daqui. Eu saí para dar uma volta a cavalo e te encontrei.

Legolas assentiu e de novo a dor o invadiu.

– Legolas, e o pai do seu bebê?

Perguntou Éomer tratando de ocultar seu nervosismo. Os olhos de Legolas se contraíram de tristeza.

– Meu bebê não tem pai, ele abandonou a nós dois. Se foi às terras imortais e nos deixou.

Disse o elfo com tristeza. Éomer sentiu raiva contra aquele que não conhecia. Como alguém era capaz de abandonar a alguém tão doce como Legolas em semelhante situação? Outro gemido de dor do elfo fez a Éomer revisá-lo e então viu a cabecinha do bebê empurrando para sair.

– Legolas chegou a hora de empurrar. Quando eu disser, você empurra... Agora Legolas!

15 minutos depois o choro de um bebê inundava o bosque. Um cansado Legolas mirou cansado e fascinado como o rei dos Rohirrim envolvia a seu bebê recém nascido em sua elegante camisa que tinha o escudo de Rohan e o passava com um sorriso de ternura no rosto.

– Felicidades Legolas, tem uma linda filha. Como a chamará?

– Quero que se chame Eowyna como sua mãe. Você a trouxe ao mundo e a salvou é o mínimo que posso fazer.

Sorriu o elfo loiro. E Éomer sorriu com ternura e orgulho.

– Obrigado, Legolas.

Disse o rei loiro.

– Acredito que deve alimentar seu bebê, para poder levá-lo a meu acampamento e logo ir ao seu lar, pois seu pai deve estar preocupado.

**Continuará...**

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**NA: **Houve mudança de planos agora será um Éomer/Legolas.

**NT:** Olá! Espero que estejam gostando da fic. Agradeço desde já as reviews recebidas, espero que continuem lendo e se divertindo com essa história maravilhosa. E se vocês gostarem de fics de HP dêem uma olhadinha no meu profile, estou traduzindo algumas fics de La Oscura Reina Angel (The Queen Nasuda) a autora dessa maravilhosa fic. Nos vemos logo, logo.

**Bjus**

**Alexa**

(\(\  
(' :')  
(,('')('')


	3. Um Cavaleiro

**Vivendo sem você**

**Título: **Vivendo sin ti

**Autora:** La Oscura Reina Angel

**E-mail: **the(underline)dark(underline)queen(underline)angel (a) hotmail (ponto) com

**Original:** www. amor - yaoi. com / fanfic / viewstory. php?sid (igual) 20483

**Tradutora:** Alexa Black

**Beta: **Bibis Black

**Resumo:** Haldir abandonou a Legolas sentindo-se pouca coisa para o príncipe elfo. Mas foi embora sem saber que Legolas estava grávido. Agora a única esperança do príncipe elfo é o valente rei Éomer de Rohan.

**Parejas: **Legolas/Haldir, Legolas/Eomer

**Advertências:** slash (relação homem x homem), gravidez masculina (Mpreg, leve insinuação)

**Disclaimer: **Os personagens e o universo de Senhor dos Anéis são propriedade de Tolkien. Esta fanfic não possui fins lucrativos.

**NT:** Esta é uma tradução da fic "Vivendo sin ti", que está sendo realizada com total consentimento da autora da fic. Tendo a La Oscura Reina Angel todos os créditos pela criação da fic. Espero que gostem da história tanto como eu. Deixem reviews com suas opiniões. BOA LEITURA!!!!!!!!!

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Capítulo 3: Um Cavaleiro**

Éomer emprestou uma das suas capas limpas ao elfo. Como era de esperar, esta lhe ficava excessivamente grande ao cansado elfo, que se olhou divertido antes de ajustar-se a túnica com um cinto, para que não lhe caísse.

– Vem, Legolas, te levarei a sua casa.

Legolas tomou novamente a sua filha em braços e seguiu o rei dos rohirrim, os senhores dos cavalos.

– E seus homens?

Perguntou Legolas, curioso.

– Eles ficarão no acampamento.

Respondeu Éomer e ajudou Legolas a montar no cavalo, antes de montar ele mesmo atrás do elfo. Ao chegar no reino do Bosque Negro os guardas os deixaram passar, curiosos pelo homem que acompanhava a seu príncipe. Frente ao castelo élfico, Éomer desceu de sua montaria para a continuação tomar em seus braços a pequena Eowyna e ajudar a descer Legolas do cavalo. Como se tivesse medo, Legolas se encolheu contra o alto homem. Notando esse detalhe, Éomer perguntou como o cavaleiro que era.

– Quer que te acompanhe até dentro?

Legolas assentiu, e Éomer começou a caminhar sem soltar o elfo loiro que se encolhia contra ele.

– O que sucede, Legolas? Diga-me por favor.

Pediu Éomer em voz baixa.

– Meu pai não quer o meu bebê, porque este não tem pai. E eu não quis dizer quem era.

Éomer lhe acariciou o braço com sua forte e cálida mão.

– Não se preocupe, você e Eowyna estarão bem, te prometo.

– Obrigado, Senhor de Rohan.

– Não me chame assim, Legolas, para você sou simplesmente Éomer.

Pediu o soberano rohirrim, enquanto entrava no grande castelo do Bosque Negro. Éomer se sentiu uma criança ante o rei Thranduil, era realmente imponente, mas não se permitiu intimidar, lhe passou a Legolas a pequena Eowyna e o soltou. Temeroso, igual criança pequena, o elfo se aproximou de seu pai.

– Te apresento a minha filha, pai, Eowyna.

Thranduil, se levantou de seu trono.

– Não me interessa conhecer a sua bastarda, Legolas. E não a reconhecerei como minha neta até que me diga quem é o pai... até que me confesse quem ousou desonrar-te.

Legolas não contestou, Éomer soube que estava assustado e o único que lhe ocorreu em semelhante momento foi ser um cavaleiro.

– Sua majestade, Thranduil, rei dos elfos do Bosque Negro, sou Éomer rei de Rohan – se apresentou Éomer com uma reverência ante o imponente rei elfo – Rogo que não fale assim de minha filha e meu querido Legolas – Éomer sentiu a mirada assombrada de todo mundo nele e rezou para que Legolas não metesse a pata e o delatasse – Sei que devia ter me casado com Legolas quando soube que estava grávido, mas meu reino atravessou sérios problemas desde a caída de Sauron, assim que pedi a Legolas que voltasse a seu lar paterno, onde estaria seguro, ao que tudo se normalizava no meu reino e todo perigo era exterminado, para a seguridade dele e da minha pequena.

– Fala sério?

Perguntou o rei assombrado. Sem saber de onde tirava tantas idéias loucas, Éomer se aproximou de Legolas e o abraçou pela cintura, Legolas afundou sua cabeça no peito do homem, surpreendido, sem sequer saber que fazer ou dizer.

– Assim é, sua majestade. Desconheço a razão pela qual Legolas lhe ocultou que eu era o pai da criança. Talvez por medo a que você se aborrecesse com ele, por amar a um mortal. Mas eu dei minha palavra a Legolas de protegê-lo e por isso voltei agora que tudo em Rohan está em ordem, agora sim tenho algo seguro que oferecer a meu amado elfo e a minha filha, e portanto, quero que partam comigo e honrá-lo desposando-o, como sempre foram minhas intenções – disse Éomer com convicção – Sei que tudo isso parece precipitado, sua majestade, mas entenda-me: eu sou um mortal sua majestade, algum dia morrerei e não suporto estar apartado de Legolas e minha filha nem um minuto mais.

– Isso é verdade, filho?

Legolas mirou o homem que o estava salvando do repudio de seu pai. Éomer lhe sorriu docemente e deu uma leve afirmação ao elfo com sua loira cabeça.

– Assim é, pai. Fui ao bosque ao encontro de Éomer rogando aos Valar que cumprisse sua promessa, pois ao partir me disse que este dia viria por mim. Fui surpreendido pelo parto e Éomer teve que trazer, sem ajuda, a nossa filha ao mundo.

Thranduil sorriu aliviado.

– Oh, Legolas tonto filho meu, como acredita que ia me enojar contigo, só porque amava a um mortal? Um mortal que cumpre sua promessa e volta por você. Que renunciou a ti, o elfo mais lindo da terra media, só para procurar-te um lar seguro. Vem aqui tonto filho meu e apresente-me, agora sim, a sua filha e a seu prometido!

O sorriso de felicidade de Legolas, lhe bastou a Éomer para saber que havia feito o correto. Logo reparou na mensagem que lhe tinha que dar ao rei, mas decidiu fazê-lo mais adiante.

o.O o.O o.O o.O

Uma vez conseguiu que o deixassem a sós em seus quarto, Legolas deixou a Eowyna no berço antes de virar-se para Éomer.

– Éomer, não sei por que disse todas essas mentiras, mas obrigado, obrigado por ajudar-me. Não se preocupe pelo meu pai, já encontrarei uma forma de tirá-lo desta confusão, embora seja fingindo que nos equivocamos e melhor terminamos sendo amigos. Não se preocupe não terá que casar comigo.

Disse Legolas atropeladamente. Éomer lhe sorriu, o elfinho se via cômico assim todo ruborizado.

– Legolas, pode ser que a história tenha sido completamente inventada, mas não minhas intenções, penso dar a você e a Eowyna um lar, dei minha palavra a seu pai e penso cumprir. Eowyna é loira e estranhamente se parece a mim, podia ser bem minha filha e ninguém teria que se interar do contrário. Nem sequer em Rohan, lá lembram ter nos visto juntos e és muito querido pela minha cidade, te receberam com os braços abertos a você e a nossa filha, Legolas. Aceita-me, não exijo nada de você, só que permita ser o pai de Eowyna, e quem sabe, talvez num futuro podemos criar uma relação um com o outro e você pode esquecer o canalha que te abandonou.

– Fala sério, Éomer de Rohan?

Perguntou Legolas, assombrado por Éomer querer carregar a filha de outro.

– Completamente, Legolas, me aceitaria?

– Te devo a vida da minha filha; claro que te aceito, Éomer – disse Legolas tomando a mão do homem entre as suas – De agora em diante será o pai de Eowyna, para nossa filha, para nós mesmos e para todos.

– Obrigado, Legolas.

– Não, obrigado a você, Éomer. É nobre, tem um coração gigante, é um cavaleiro, rei de Rohan, e se em algum momento o deseja, te prometo dar um filho varão para seu próprio trono.

Jurou Legolas recostando a cabeça no forte peito do homem. Éomer o abraçou e assentiu com a cabeça.

– Que assim seja, Legolas.

**Continuará...**

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**NT:** Olá!!! Não demorei muito, não é? Espero que tenham gostado de mais esse capítulo. Não consegui subir antes o capítulo, pois o site estava com problema. Mas ai estamos!

Mudando de assunto... Estou com vários projetos de tradução de fics do Senhor dos Anéis, Harry Potter e Yu-gi-oh e se tiver alguém interessado em ajudar a betar ou a traduzir as fics e ajudar minhas atuais betas Bibis Black (que está viajando no momento) e Tetty Malfoy-Potter, com certeza diminuiria o peso sobre elas.

Até a próxima atualização!!!!

E mandem reviews!!!!!!!!!

Não fere e não mata ninguém!!!

**Bjus**

**Alexa Black**

(\(\  
(' :')  
(,('')('')


	4. O casamento

**Vivendo sem você**

**Título: **Vivendo sin ti

**Autora:** La Oscura Reina Angel

**E-mail: **the(underline)dark(underline)queen(underline)angel (a) hotmail (ponto) com

**Original: **http:// www. amor - yaoi. com / fanfic / viewstory. php?sid (igual) 20483

**Tradutora:** Alexa Black

**Beta: **Bibis Black

**Resumo:** Haldir abandonou a Legolas sentindo-se pouca coisa para o príncipe elfo. Mas foi embora sem saber que Legolas estava grávido. Agora a única esperança do príncipe elfo é o valente rei Éomer de Rohan.

**Parejas: **Legolas/Haldir, Legolas/Éomer

**Advertências:** slash (relação homem x homem), gravidez masculina (Mpreg, leve insinuação)

**Disclaimer: **Os personagens e o universo de Senhor dos Anéis são propriedade de Tolkien. Esta fanfic não possui fins lucrativos.

**Notas da Tradutora (NT):** Esta é uma tradução da fic "Vivendo sin ti", que está sendo realizada com total consentimento da autora da fic. Tendo a La Oscura Reina Angel todos os créditos pela criação da fic. Espero que gostem da história tanto como eu. Deixem reviews com suas opiniões. BOA LEITURA!!!!!!!!!

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Capitulo 4: O casamento**

Legolas admirava a Éomer, a verdade é que se não fosse Éomer, teria mandado havia muito tempo a seu pai de passeio, com toda essa loucura do casamento e a cerimônia de compromisso. A ausência de um pai e uma mãe, seria Éomer mesmo quem presentearia algo a Legolas e como indicava a tradição, Thranduil presentearia algo a seu genro para demonstrar que o aceitava na sua família. Logo seguiria a entrega das alianças de compromisso e uma semana depois o casamento.

– Isso tudo é uma loucura, filha do meu coração. Que bom que faltam muitos séculos para que você tenha que se casar.

Sussurrou Legolas a seu bebê. Éomer que justo nesse momento entrava à habitação sorriu.

– Se é tão linda como você, teremos que espantar os pretendentes a flechadas.

Sorriu Éomer, ajoelhando-se frente à cadeira de balanço onde estava Legolas com a pequena.

– Terá que encerrá-la na torre mais alta de Edoras.

Gracejou Legolas.

– Você é lindo.

Não pode evitar dizer Éomer e ficou fascinado pelo rubor do elfo, quem apesar de já ser pai, seguia sendo surpreendentemente inocente e inconsciente de sua própria sensualidade. Justo isso o havia metido em semelhante problema, a inocente sensualidade que possuía.

– Obri... obrigado.

Balbuciou Legolas sem graça.

– Tenho que ir, com meus homens, prometemos ajudar na decoração. Te prometo que jantamos juntos, com o pequeno pedacinho do céu.

Legolas assentiu sorrindo. Gostava de como Éomer chamava a Eowyna, céu. Sim, isso era sua pequenininha, um pedacinho do céu.

o.O o.O o.O o.O

com sua túnica verde menta, Legolas passeava nervoso pelo seu quarto. Essa noite era a festa de compromisso. Firene o ruivo médico amigo do elfinho loiro sorriu ante os nervos de Legolas.

– Relaxe, tudo irá correr bem.

– Isso espero.

Sussurrou Legolas, nervoso.

– Você, relaxe e se concentre no seu prometido que da pequena Eowyna cuido eu.

Disse Firene, ao nervoso elfinho que sorriu.

o.O o.O o.O o.O

Hama, o mais velho da sua guarda e o homem em quem Éomer mais confiava olhava sorridente a seu rei. Ele sabia que a menina não podia ser de Éomer, ele havia trabalhado para Theoden e cuidou de Éomer desde que este era um jovenzinho travesso e terrível, mas ele guardaria o segredo de seu rei, Éomer nunca saberia que ele sabia a verdade.

– Calme-se, Éomer fará um buraco no chão. Tome o presente e saia já ao pátio, não quer que sua filha e seu prometido cheguem antes que você. Verdade?

Éomer suspirou.

– Não, por suposto que não. Mas, estou bem? Estou apresentável?

Hama teve que se conter para não rir.

– Sim, jovem está muito bem.

o.O o.O o.O o.O

Legolas mirou com olhinhos brilhantes o medalhão de mitril na forma do escudo de Rohan. Sabia que era da mãe de Éomer e seu coração se estremeceu diante de semelhante detalhe.

Éomer recebeu agradecido o presente da família de Legolas e ficou impressionado. Era um livro, mas um maravilhoso, tinha tudo o que os elfos sabiam sobre a cura de cavalos e num país conhecido pelos cavalos como era o seu, esse era um presente muito valioso.

A cerimônia de entrega das alianças de compromisso, foi como a seda, para alivio dos noivos, que davam graças ao céu por não ter esquecido o que deviam dizer; e depois disso o casamento chegou com rapidez para os noivos.

Os elfos tinham colocado, literalmente, a casa pela janela: a comida era excelente, o bolo de casamento gigante, a decoração espetacular e a cerimônia linda. Os noivos dançaram a tradicional dança élfica e em honra ao esposo do elfinho mais querido do Bosque Negro, dançaram a tradicional valsa dos rohirrin. Logo disso os desposados não deixaram de dançar e rir com os amigos e convidados. E o novo príncipe consorte de Rohan, notou Hama, já havia conquistado o coração de até o último dos cavaleiros que acompanhavam o rei de Rohan.

o.O o.O o.O o.O

Legolas esperava nervoso a seu marido na cama. Quando ao fim Éomer chegou, o elfinho acreditou que o coração, sairia pela sua boca. O humano, agora imortal graças ao enlace com o elfo, se sentou na cama.

– Éomer, eu... eu só tive relações com o pai biológico da minha filha e... e não sei o que fazer.

Éomer lhe acariciou a bochecha do elfinho com ternura. O desejava, era certo, mas não o presionava, sentia algo demasiado forte, algo muito parecido ao amor, como para obrigá-lo a algo.

– Calma Legolas, não o obrigarei a nada. Quando estiver preparado, só então o faremos.

– Não, Éomer eu quero ser seu. Não me rejeite, pois o único que posso fazer por você: pertencer-te em corpo e entregar minha alma e ao melhor algum dia meu coração e um filho, mais não posso oferecer. Não me negue o corresponder ao que fez por mim.

Éomer assentiu e abriu os braços ao assustado elfinho, que se refugiou dentro deles.

Éomer o olhava em seus olhos, mas pronto foi atraído pelos finos lábios, que úmidos e suaves, estavam entreabertos e os beijou com suavidade, tentando com esse gesto ver se o elfo na verdade estava disposto ou só tinham sido valentes palavras. Para sua surpresa a boca do elfo o recebeu gostoso e as línguas lutaram sensualmente entre si, explorando-se um ao outro. Legolas pensou que ele iria desmaiar com doçura desse beijo. Ninguém o havia feito sentir assim desde Haldir e seu coração se alegrou ao compreender que podia apaixonar-se muito facilmente por este humano, antes um amigo, e agora seu marido.

Éomer beijou a Legolas com toda a crescente paixão e o amor que florescia diante da presença do inocente elfo. Legolas se havia acomodado na posição adequada para receber a Éomer e havia rodeado este com suas pernas. Sentiu como Éomer juntava suas cadeiras contra as suas e fazia um lugar dentro de mim. Fechou os olhos, respirou seu hálito, o cheiro da sua pele, mordiscou e saboreou quanto teve a seu alcance. Éomer o beijava de novo, beijava seus lábios, logo seu queixo até chegar no pescoço, Legolas se estremeceu diante das caricias, nem sequer Haldir havia expressado tanto desejo, tanta avidez por ele... talvez era pelo carácter próprio dos mortais, que sempre desejavam fazer tudo com presa, que tomavam tudo que podiam do que a vida lhes oferecia, sempre conscientes de que ao outro dia poderiam já não ter a oportunidade. Mas apesar de ansiosas, as caricias de Éomer não eram desesperadas e davam tempo a Legolas para aspirar o cheiro dos seus cabelos lisos, e da pele de seu novo marido, gravando-os na sua memória. A intensidade dos movimentos aumentou consideravelmente e os gemidos de ambos também. Estavam chegando ao limite, aferrando seus dedos nos ombros de Éomer, Legolas chegou ao orgasmo ao mesmo tempo que seu esposo o preenchia por dentro.

Legolas se deixou cair sobre a cama e surpreendido sentiu como Éomer se colocava sobre ele e o enchia com breves beijos seu rosto e suas mãos. Legolas sorriu ao ver a doçura de seu novo marido, fazia que o ato merecesse chamar-se amor, porque sentia que realmente o havia feito.

– Hoje me fez o homem mais feliz do mundo, Legolas.

Disse Éomer, com voz rouca de paixão. E se Legolas tivesse tido as forças para responder, teria dito o mesmo.

**Continuará... **

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**NT:** Olá!!! Desculpem a demora, mas estou em época de entrega de trabalhos na faculdade. Espero que tenham gostado de mais esse capítulo.

Até a próxima atualização!!!!

E mandem reviews!!!!!!!!!

Não fere e não mata ninguém!!!

**Bjus**

**Alexa**

(\(\  
(' :')  
(,('')('')


	5. Em Rohan

**Vivendo sem você**

**Título: **Vivendo sin ti

**Autora:** La Oscura Reina Angel

**E-mail: **the(underline)dark(underline)queen(underline)angel (a) hotmail (ponto) com

**Original:** http:// www. amor - yaoi. com / fanfic / viewstory. php?sid (igual) 20483

**Tradutora:** Alexa Black

**Beta: **Tety Potter-Malfoy

**Resumo:** Haldir abandonou a Legolas sentindo-se pouca coisa para o príncipe elfo. Mas foi embora sem saber que Legolas estava grávido. Agora a única esperança do príncipe elfo é o valente rei Éomer de Rohan.

**Parejas:**Legolas/Haldir, Legolas/Éomer

**Advertências:** slash (relação homem x homem), gravidez masculina (leve insinuação)

**Disclaimer: **Os personagens e o universo de Senhor dos Anéis são propriedade de Tolkien. Esta fanfic não possui fins lucrativos.

**Notas da Tradutora (NT):** Esta é uma tradução da fic "Vivendo sin ti", que está sendo realizada com total consentimento da autora da fic. Tendo a La Oscura Reina Angel todos os créditos pela criação da fic. Espero que gostem da história tanto como eu. Deixem reviews com suas opiniões. BOA LEITURA!!!!!!!!!

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Capitulo 5: Em Rohan**

– Estamos chegando a Rohan – informou Hama, um dos cavaleiros de Rohan, a seu novo senhor elfo agora. Legolas lhe sorriu e agradeceu educadamente.

Nas semanas que passaram no Bosque Negro, para o casamento entre Éomer e Legolas, o príncipe elfo, assim como a pequena Eowyna tinham roubado o coração de todos os homens de Éomer e a essas alturas não havia nem um só deles, que não estaria disposto a dar o pescoço e a vida pelo novo príncipe consorte de Rohan. Nenhum dos soldados duvidava de que em pouco tempo toda Rohan estaria comendo na palma da mão do príncipe Legolas e da pequena e terna princesinha Eowyna.

Quando já se avistavam as portas da cidade dourada de Rohan, Éomer se acercou à carruagem onde estava Legolas.

– Vem comigo, Legolas.

Legolas se aproximou dele, estranhado.

– Algum problema? - Perguntou curioso.

– Sabe que seu novo país é conhecido pelos cavalos, verdade? – Legolas assentiu acariciando distraidamente o colar que Éomer lhe havia dado na sua cerimônia de compromisso – Bom, uma das tradições de Rohan é que a rainha, ou o príncipe consorte neste caso, devem entrar pela primeira vez na cidade no cavalo do seu rei, assim o povoado saberá quem você é.

Éomer não pode evitar sorrir, igual que o resto dos seus homens, ao ver como seu doce elfinho se enrubescia.

– Mas, e Eowyna? Não será perigoso que cavalgue comigo, enquanto eu a levo nos braços?

Perguntou Legolas. Firene, um dos melhores amigos de Legolas, que havia acompanhado seu amigo junto a outros dois elfos, sorriu.

– Monte com seu marido, Legolas, nós nos encarregamos de Eowyna.

Assegurou Firene. Legolas deu o bebê a aquele que era seu melhor amigo e aceitou a mão de seu novo marido que o ajudou a subir a sua montaria. O cavalo de Éomer era um soberbo cavalo branco, chamado Nuvem Branca, irmão de Sombragris. Era um cavalo lindo que estava tão encantado com o elfo como o mesmo Éomer.

Éomer passou uma mão pela cintura do elfo e com a outra tomou as rédeas de Nuvem Branca. Legolas lutou para não enrubescer nem esconder a cabeça no forte e amplo peito de seu marido e senhor, e se manteve com a cabeça alta enquanto cruzavam as portas da cidade, sorrindo com doçura a todos os habitantes de Edoras, que o olhavam curiosos. Nas escadas do castelo dourado, Éomer desceu e cavalheiramente ajudou seu consorte a fazer o mesmo. Não soltou a Legolas enquanto subiam as escadas do palácio dourado, e uma vez acima, Éomer se virou para seu povo.

– Povo de Rohan, meu querido povo, sabem que parti daqui numa missão secreta, pois agora posso confessar. Meu querido povo, estou seguro de que lembram-se do elfo que está a meu lado, Legolas da sociedade do anel. Parti em sua busca e na de minha filha ao Bosque Negro. Povo de Rohan, eu os apresento a Legolas meu esposo, nosso príncipe consorte.

Todo mundo abriu a boca surpreendido e pronto todos de uma vez começaram a exclamar e vitorear. Legolas ficou impressionado ao ouvir o que diziam.

– Viva o príncipe Legolas!

Ainda com o coração na garganta fez uma graciosa reverência frente seu novo povo.

– Obrigado por essa cálida acolhida, povo de Rohan, prometo que nunca se arrependeram.

Assegurou Legolas e suas palavras foram recebidas por outra forte ovação. Éomer pediu calma á seu povo para voltar a falar.

– Os perguntaram por que tardei tanto em trazer a Legolas, apesar de que ganas não me faltaram para trazê-lo – disse chistoso provocando sorrisos entre a gente – não pude fazê-lo por minha filha. Quis que enquanto durava a exterminação dos orcs, Legolas permanecesse seguro no reino de seu pai até nossa filha nascer. Povo de Rohan, eu os apresento a minha filha e de Legolas, Eowyna princesa de Rohan.

Firene passou a menina para Éomer. O povo ovacionou e olhou encantado à sua pequena princesinha. Era uma visão celestial: o bonito rei sustentava com uma mão pela cintura ao lindo príncipe e na outra mão carregava, a loira e terna, bebê real...

**Continuará...**

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**NT:** Olá!!! Desculpem a demora. Mas estou terminando a faculdade e tem hora que não consigo tempo nem pra dormir que dirá para traduzir minhas fics, mas estou superando isso e deixando mais um capítulo. Espero que tenham gostado de mais esse capítulo dessa história que é maravilhosa. Espero que continuem seguindo a fic e amando essa maravilhosa fic. E desde já aviso que demorarei um pouquinho mais para postar o próximo capítulo, pois ele ainda não foi betado.

Até a próxima atualização!!!!

E mandem reviews!!!!!!!!!

Não fere e não mata ninguém!!!

**Bjus**

**Alexa**

(\(\  
(' :')  
(,('')('')

o//O o.O **Outras fics **. ¬¬' òó

Nas mãos do meu inimigo – Harry/Tom (terminado)

Porque você não está – Harry/Draco e Harry/Lucius (oneshot)

Para que me queira como quero – Remus/Lucius (terminado)

Cedrico – Cedrico/Olívio (terminado)

Teu anjo da guarda – Remus/Sirius (oneshot)

Profecia – Severus/? (em processo)


	6. Notícia

**Vivendo sem você**

**Título: **Vivendo sin ti

**Autora:** La Oscura Reina Angel

**E-mail: **the(underline)dark(underline)queen(underline)angel (a) hotmail (ponto) com

**Original:** http:// www. amor - yaoi. com / fanfic / viewstory. php?sid (igual) 20483

**Tradutora:** Alexa Black

**Beta: **Tety Potter-Malfoy

**Resumo:** Haldir abandonou a Legolas sentindo-se pouca coisa para o príncipe elfo. Mas foi embora sem saber que Legolas estava grávido. Agora a única esperança do príncipe elfo é o valente rei Éomer de Rohan.

**Parejas:**Legolas/Haldir, Legolas/Eomer

**Advertências:** slash (relação homem x homem), gravidez masculina (leve insinuação)

**Disclaimer: **Os personagens e o universo de Senhor dos Anéis são propriedade de J.R.R. Tolkien. Esta fanfic não possui fins lucrativos.

**NT:** Esta é uma tradução da fic "Vivendo sin ti", que está sendo realizada com total consentimento da autora da fic. Tendo a La Oscura Reina Angel todos os créditos pela criação da fic. Espero que gostem da história tanto como eu. Deixem reviews com suas opiniões. BOA LEITURA!!!!!!!!!

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Capitulo 6: Notícia**

Éomer olhou com um sorriso a seu precioso consorte que se acercava sorrindo, com Eowyna agarrada de uma mão. Ao ver seu pai, Eowyna correu até ele com a rapidez dos ligeiros passos herdados de Legolas. Pouco importava a Eowyna que seu pai estivesse reunido com o conselho, assim que sem pensar se arrojou sobre os braços abertos de Éomer.

– Pai, pai! Papi me ensinou a disparar com o arco que me deu o tio Faramir e a tia Eowyn.

Disse a pequena, emocionada, brincando no colo de seu pai. Éomer sorriu docemente e a beijou na frente. Lembrou rapidamente a reação de Eowyn quando, pela insistência de Legolas, lhe disseram a verdade da paternidade de Eowyna, tinha ficado indignada no principio, mas Eowyna e Legolas eram fáceis de amar e logo aceitou que seu irmão amava a Legolas e que a pequena era sua sobrinha sem importar o sangue. Hoje Eowyn era a tia favorita de Eowyna e seu carinho era correspondido. Fora de Legolas, Éomer, Eowyn e Hama (apesar dos reis não estarem interados), ninguém mais sabia a verdade sobre Eowyna.

– Que bom, anjo!

Respondeu Éomer a sua filha pelo comentário anterior.

– E não falhei pai.

– Claro que não, amor.

– Sinto interromper, carinho – se desculpou Legolas, saudando com um sorriso a todos – Vem Eo, papai está trabalhando – advertiu Legolas à sua pequena estendendo-lhe a mão. Eowyna cruzou os braços emburrada.

– Não quero que papai trabalhe – o conselho sorriu frente às palavras de sua princesinha – Quero que papai me leve a cavalgar no meu pônei – sorriu a pequena. Legolas riu suavemente e melodiosamente.

– Não chateie papai, pequena chantagista, e deixe-o trabalhar.

– Não quero, papi. Quero que papai venha conosco.

Éomer se levantou com sua pequena em braços.

– Façamos algo, anjo, vá com papi e quando eu terminar vou com vocês cavalgar.

Eowyna fez um encantador bico, mas assentiu dando a seu pai um sonoro beijo na bochecha. Logo estendeu os braços a seu papi. Éomer aproveitou para beijar o seu consorte.

– Você está bem, coração?

– Sim, amor, parece que só foi a comida de ontem que não me caiu bem – assegurou Legolas a seu esposo para tranqüilizá-lo, sabendo que Éomer se referia aos vômitos que o tinham abordado essa manhã ao despertar – Eu vou levar esse furacãozinho pra brincar.

Éomer assentiu com um sorriso e viu marchar-se a seu adorado elfo, com esse delicioso balançar de cadeiras que o colocava louco.

– Sua alteza – pigarreou um dos conselheiros divertido. Éomer reagiu e voltou à atenção para seus conselheiros.

– Desculpem.

– Não se preocupe, sua alteza.

– Bom continuamos.

Mas apenas havia passado dois minutos quando Eowyna entrou de novo ao salão de reunião sem seu papi, e feito um mar de lágrimas, se arremessou sobre seu pai chorando desconsolada.

– Meu anjo, o que aconteceu?

– Papi morreu!

Soluçou a menina. Éomer se levantou de um salto com sua pequena em braços.

– O que disse, Eowyna?

– Estávamos caminhando no jardim e ele caiu ao chão – a pequena soluçou. – Não abria os olhos por muito que eu o chamava, como quando você disse que morreu meu gatinho, porque não me respondia.

– Filha, fique com Hama.

Ordenou Éomer a pequena, colocando-a nos braços de um dos seus conselheiros, antes de sair correndo, seguido pelos demais conselheiros. Encontrou Legolas de imediato, estava inconsciente no meio de um dos rosais que ele mesmo havia plantado.

– Euma, busque um médico.

Ordenou Éomer a outro de seus conselheiros, tomando Legolas em seus braços.

– Desperta a papi, pai.

Rogou Eowyna.

– Calma, meu anjo. Papi respira, só está doentinho.

Tranqüilizou Éomer sem deixar de caminhar com passo apressado até suas habitações e de seu consorte. Hama o seguiu com a pequena em braços.

o.O o.O o.O o.O

– Certeza, Firene?

Perguntou Éomer pela milésima vez ao elfo ruivo, que se havia convertido em médico dos rohirrim.

Firene assentiu com um sorriso.

– Completamente, sua majestade, o príncipe Legolas não tem nada mal, só está grávido de três semanas ou pouco mais, ao parecer exagerou com suas energias físicas, isso é o que provocou o desmaio.

– Grávido?

Repetiu Éomer impressionado. Firene se conteve para não rir e assentiu.

Euma, Hama, Gamelin e Jeidin, os quatro conselheiros, sorriram entre si, ao fim foi Hama quem falou, enquanto soltava Eowyna.

– Felicidades, alteza!

– Obr... obrigado, rapazes.

– Melhor nos retiramos – disse Gamelin, e os quatro, igual a Firene, saíram fazendo uma reverência.

Eowyna se acercou a seu pai e se sentou no seu colo, acariciando a bochecha de seu papi.

– O que aconteceu com papi, pai?

– Papi está grávido Eowyna. Vai ter um irmãozinho ou irmãzinha, meu anjo.

Eowyna pareceu pensar um momento.

– Eu seguirei sendo seu anjo, papai?

Éomer a abraçou com força e a beijou na frente.

– Sempre, filha minha, até que o último sopro de vida espire. Sempre será minha primogênita e meu anjo.

Assegurou Éomer a sua pequena.

– Bem, então, gosto que tenhamos um bebê.

Assegurou a menina toda séria, fazendo seu pai rir.

– Por que papi não desperta, pai?

– Porque Firene lhe deu algo para que dormisse, assim que não despertará até amanhã.

Eowyna assentiu.

Na manhã seguinte Legolas despertou como quase sempre se dando conta de que usou o peito de seu esposo de almofada, mas desta vez havia algo mais, ao baixar o olhar viu a Eowyna aconchegada entre seu papi e seu pai. Legolas sorriu e acariciou a cabecinha de sua menina, antes de voltar a dormir.

**Continuará...**

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**NT:** Olá!!!!!!!!! Desculpe a todos pela demora mas meu computador foi atacado por um virus e estava no conserto, então tive que pedir para a minha beta (Tety brigadão!!!!!) me mandar uma cópia do arquivo. Obrigada a todos por continuar lendo a fic e espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo.

Até a próxima atualização!!!!

E mandem reviews!!!!!!!!!

Não fere e não mata ninguém!!!

**Bjus**

**Alexa**

(\(\  
(' :')  
(,('')('')


	7. Discussão

**Vivendo sem você**

**Título: **Vivendo sin ti

**Autora:** La Oscura Reina Angel

**E-mail: **the(underline)dark(underline)queen(underline)angel (a) hotmail(ponto)com

**Original:** http:// www. amor - yaoi. com / fanfic / viewstory. php?sid (igual) 20483

**Tradutora:** Alexa Black

**Beta: **Tety Potter-Malfoy

**Resumo:** Haldir abandonou a Legolas sentindo-se pouca coisa para o príncipe elfo. Mas foi embora sem saber que Legolas estava grávido. Agora a única esperança do príncipe elfo é o valente rei Éomer de Rohan.

**Parejas:**Legolas/Haldir, Legolas/Éomer

**Advertências:** slash (relação homem x homem), gravidez masculina (Mpreg, leve insinuação)

**Disclaimer: **Os personagens e o universo de Senhor dos Anéis são propriedade de Tolkien. Esta fanfic não possui fins lucrativos.

**NT:** Esta é uma tradução da fic "Vivendo sin ti", que está sendo realizada com total consentimento da autora da fic. Tendo a La Oscura Reina Angel todos os créditos pela criação da fic. Espero que gostem da história tanto como eu. Deixem reviews com suas opiniões. BOA LEITURA!!!!!!!!!

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Capitulo 7: Discussão**

- Eowyna afrouxa um pouco as rédeas de Bree, não vai desaparecer.

Disse Legolas a sua filha com um sorriso.

Havia saído a cavalgar com Eowyna sem dizer nada a ninguém e muito menos a Éomer. Desde que ficou sabendo que Legolas estava grávido, tinha proibido tudo o que, segundo ele, era perigoso, ou seja, desde subir uma árvore, praticar com o arco, até correr, e até o havia proibido de seguir pessoalmente seus projetos. Pois desde que Legolas chegou a Rohan havia estado trabalhando em diferentes coisas, como hospitais melhor equipados em mais áreas de Rohan, casas de educação e música, até um completo reflorestamento, mas segundo Éomer tudo aquilo lhe podia criar stress e que isso não seria bom nem para ele, nem para o bebê.

Stress estava causando seu marido, na opinião de Legolas. Assim que, bastante farto, Legolas havia se vestido, tinha vestido Eowyna e havia ido, inadvertido, diretamente ao estábulo, onde havia tirado o pônei da sua filha e _Pinta,_ seu corcel. Logo havia montado e de imediato tinha se sentido livre e muito melhor do que nos imensos prados de Rohan.

Ruídos de cascos que se acercavam a toda velocidade tiraram a Legolas de seus pensamentos e ao virar-se, sua aguçada visão de elfo não teve nenhum problema para reconhecer a quem se acercava: Éomer sobre _Nuvem Branca _e não ia de muito bom humor. E para cúmulo não ia só, três guardas o acompanhava, Legolas bufou molesto. Por acaso já nem cavalgar podia? Teve a tentação de espoliar a _Pinta_ e sair correndo, mas sabia que Éomer o alcançaria de todos os modos, era melhor cavaleiroque ele, e ademais, tão pouco poderia iniciar uma carreira com Eowyna sobre seu pônei.

- Legolas! – gritou Éomer ao chegar até onde seu consorte, baixou de seu cavalo e acercando-se a Legolas o desmontou do seu corcel voando– Se pode saber como demônios te ocorreu a descabelada idéia de sair a cavalgar só e para cúmulocom Eowyna? E se você tivesse desmaiado Legolas? – o repreendeu.

- Éomer, basta! Te estas passando. Não sou uma criança, sou um elfo, não me vai passar nada.

Protestou Legolas molesto.

- Você pode desmaiar Legolas! E então o que passa com nossa filha, ah? O que supõe que faça Eowyna com seu pai desmaiado? E se você cai do cavalo, se golpeiae sofre um aborto sem ninguém perto para ajudá-lo?

- Não sou nenhum tonto, Éomer, sei o que faço!

Gritou Legolas a beira das lágrimas. Mas Éomer não estava disposto a ceder, seu dever era cuidar de sua família mesmo que Legolas não gostasse.

- Não, Legolas, não digo que seja tonto, sei bem que não é... mas está grávido, Legolas, e necessita certos cuidados, goste ou não da idéia.

- Papai, Ada por que brigam?

Perguntou Eowyna e Éomer viu que estava a ponto de chorar, o lábio inferior tremia. Acercou-se a ela e acariciou sua bochecha.

- Ada e eu não brigamos, meu anjo, só estamos falando um pouquinho forte.

A tranqüilizou Éomer com um sorriso, logo girando-se para Legolas, ordenou.

- Sobe em Nuvem Branca.

Legolas esteve a ponto de se rebelar, mas reparou nos guardas que estavam cerca, não podia brigar com seu marido frente a eles, pois além de ser seu marido, Éomer seguia sendo também seu rei e senhor e não era correto brigar com ele e desafiá-lo – ao menos em público – e Legolas nunca havia ousado fazê-lo e tirar de seu marido autoridade, assim que com os olhos acessos de raiva, mordeu a língua.

- Sim, meu senhor.

Assentiu e subiu em _Nuvem Branca. _Éomer subiu atrás dele.

- Cuide de Pinta.

Ordenou a um de seus homens.

- Vem, meu anjo, cavalga junto a nós.

Animou Éomer a sua filha.

- Vamos, amor, obedeça a seu pai, ele tem razão. Não estamos brigando.

A tranqüilizou Legolas. Eowyna assentiu e obedeceu com um grande sorriso.

Legolas esperou até que deixassem Eowyna com sua babá e chegassem até suas habitações para explodir furioso contra seu marido.

- Passas-te, Éomer. Tinha que me chamar à atenção frente aos seus guardas? Não sou uma dama, sou um elfo... E sei o que faço!

- Um elfo? Eu mais bem diria que é uma criança, por sua forma de comportar-se. Lembra da vez que desmaiou nos jardins? E se isso volta a passar e tem a Eowyna contigo. Como acha que vai reagir nossa filha?

- Éomer, basta! Não sou nenhum tonto, sei até onde chego e até onde dão minhas forças. Por exemplo, hoje não pretendia recorrer Rohan inteira, porque sei que a gravidez não me permite tanto, mas se podia dar uma volta tranquilamente por perto e com nossa filha, sem que me passasse nada.

- Não, Legolas, nisto não estou disposto a ceder.

- Sou um elfo, Éomer, não pode me ter trancado aqui. Mataria-me!

Gritou Legolas furioso. Éomer se acercou a ele e o obrigou a sentar-se.

- Tranqüilize-se, amor. Bem, tem razão é um elfo e necessita de ar, sei disso. Pois pode sair, mas nunca só, te arrumarei uma guarda especial que te acompanhará a todo lado.

Disse Éomer tranquilamente. Legolas se voltou a levantar de um salto.

- Nada disso, não me vai tratar como a um bebê!

- Você não é um bebê, mas leva um em seu ventre.

- Éomer...

Protestou Legolas.

- Legolas, sei que há vezes que não me entende, mas não me poderá negar a oportunidade de cuidar de nosso filho. Não pude cuidar da gravidez de Eowyna, deixe-me cuidar deste.

- Isso é chantagem emocional, Éomer.

Alegou Legolas. Éomer bufou.

- Bom, Legolas, o tato não funciona contigo pelo que vejo. Bem, se como marido não me deixara, então será uma ordem do seu rei.

Legolas abriu os olhos de golpe. Éomer não... Não, Éomer não seria capaz de lhe impor algo, nunca o havia feito.

- Não seria capaz, Éomer de Rohan.

Disse Legolas com os dentes apertados.

- Sinto muito, Legolas, mas não me deixa outra alternativa.

Legolas se afastou de Éomer.

- Bem, sua majestade, será como você queira.

Disse Legolas com os dentes e os punhos apertados, olhando pela janela e dando as costas para Éomer.

Éomer se levantou com um suspiro e se acercou ao seu adorado elfinho, pôs as mãos em sua cintura e o fez girar-se, ao ver os olhinhos azuis cheios de lágrimas o abraçou. Legolas devolveu o abraço e chorou sobre seu cálido peito.

- Não chore, meu amor, me parte o coração. Perdoe-me, Legolas, só os quero cuidar. Você, Eowyna e esse bebê são toda minha família. Perdoa a esse tonto homem que se tem que aceitar ter pecado em algo, é de amor.

- Não, perdoe você a mim, Éomer. Tem razão, não é seguro podia desmaiar ou marear-me e não é responsável que ande só, nessas circunstâncias. Mas é que me molesta sentir-me tão frágil.

- Frágil? Você não é frágil, Legolas, eu te vi trazer ao nosso pequeno anjo a esse mundo, e sei que de frágil você tem tanto como eu de orco.

Éomer logrou o que buscava, Legolas riu.

- Não, você não parece a um orco, gosto de você. Te amo, meu senhor.

- E eu a ti, Legolas.

Legolas tomou a mão de Éomer e a pôs sobre seu ainda plano ventre.

- Aqui está seu herdeiro.

Éomer sorriu.

- Minha herdeira é Eowyna.

Legolas negou com a cabeça.

- Eowyna é menina não pode herdar o trono. Mas este bebê será menino.

Disse Legolas. Éomer sorriu ante a seguridade de seu consorte.

- E por que tão seguro?

Legolas voltou a recostar a cabeça no peito de Éomer e se abraçou contra ele.

- Não sei, é só um pressentimento.

- Bem, pois será um menino.

Aceitou Éomer beijando os doces lábios de seu consorte

**Continuará...**

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**NT:** Olá!!! Não demorei muito, não é? Espero que tenham gostado de mais esse capítulo. E infelizmente estamos chegando a reta final dessa maravilhosa fic, pois o próximo capítulo é o último. O próximo capítulo já está traduzido e já está com a minha beta, então logo o estarei postando aqui.

Até a próxima atualização!!!!

E deixem reviews!

Não fere e não mata!

**Bjus**

**Alexa**

(\(\  
(' :')  
(,('')('')


	8. Porque aprendi a viver sem você

**Vivendo sem você**

**Título: **Vivendo sin ti

**Autora:** La Oscura Reina Angel

**E-mail: **the(underline)dark(underline)queen(underline)angel (a) hotmail (ponto) com

**Original:** http:// www. amor - yaoi. com / fanfic / viewstory. php?sid (igual) 20483

**Tradutora:** Alexa Black

**Beta: **Bibis Black

**Resumo:** Haldir abandonou a Legolas sentindo-se pouca coisa para o príncipe elfo. Mas foi embora sem saber que Legolas estava grávido. Agora a única esperança do príncipe elfo é o valente rei Éomer de Rohan.

**Parejas:**Legolas/Haldir, Legolas/Eomer

**Advertências:** slash (relação homem x homem), gravidez masculina (leve insinuação)

**Disclaimer: **Os personagens e o universo de Senhor dos Anéis são propriedade de J. R. R. Tolkien. Esta fanfic não possui fins lucrativos.

**NT:** Esta é uma tradução da fic "Vivendo sin ti", que está sendo realizada com total consentimento da autora da fic. Tendo a La Oscura Reina Angel todos os créditos pela criação da fic. Espero que gostem da história tanto como eu. Deixem reviews com suas opiniões. BOA LEITURA!!!!!!!!!

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Capitulo 8: Porque aprendi a viver sem você**

Legolas estava cansado depois do árduo parto, Éomer foi o ajudante de Firene e esteve a seu lado em todo momento. Legolas havia acertado, pois entre seus braços sustentava a um lindo varão, loiro com orelhinhas pontiagudas e olhinhos idênticos aos de Éomer. Éomer se sentou a seu lado olhando embelezado o seu bebê, Eowyna também se sentou na cama vendo fascinada á seu irmãozinho.

– Dói algo? Por que chora?

Perguntou a pequena. Legolas sorriu a sua filha.

– Porque tem fome – explicou.

– Então buscarei dos meus biscoitos de chocolate, papi.

Disse Eowyna apresando-se a sair da cama de seus pais, mas Éomer a agarrou sorrindo.

– Seu irmãozinho é muito pequeno para comer biscoitos, nem dentes tem ainda.

– Oh... E então o que dou para que coma?

Perguntou Eowyna estranhada a seu pai.

– O que seu irmãozinho come só lhe pode dar seu papi, meu anjo.

Explicou Éomer.

– E o que é papi?

– Leite meu anjo, só leite.

Respondeu Legolas, antes de começar a alimentar a seu filho.

o.O o.O o.O o.O

Legolas já estava limpo igual ao seu pequeno e os lençóis que tinham ficado cobertos de sangue pelo parto foram trocados. Éomer tinha acostado a Eowyna em seu quarto e se acostou ao lado de Legolas quem colocou ao seu pequeno no meio da cama, entre os dois. Éomer olhou embelezado o seu pequeno filho.

– Tinha razão, foi um menino.

Legolas sorriu.

– Eu te disse, já vê, amor, seu consorte não se equivoca.

– Presumido, a seu pai lhe encantará ter outro neto e isso pra não falar da minha irmã, a sociedade e toda Rohan.

Legolas sorriu.

– Sim, é uma pena que o parto se adiantara uma semana, papai queria estar presente nele.

– Será para o próximo.

Sorriu Éomer beijando-o nos lábios. Legolas riu.

– Para o próximo o terá aqui desde o segundo mês de gravidez, já sabe, só para assegurar-se de que essa vez verá nascer o seu neto. Éomer, ainda não escolheu o nome do nosso filho, é seu herdeiro e a tradição diz que o deve escolher você.

Éomer meditou por um momento.

– Haldir, o chamaremos de Haldir.

Legolas se sobressaltou.

– Éomer, por quê...

– Por que o menciono?

– Por que o quer colocar em nosso filho, seu nome.

– Houve um tempo, quando me contou quem era o pai biológico de Eowyna, que senti ciúmes desse elfo de Lórien, que se foi e te abandonou. Agora só sinto lástima por ele. Haldir perdeu uma maravilhosa filha e ainda mais, um maravilhoso consorte, meu amor. Mas apesar de tudo lhe devo a esse elfo, que você e eu estamos juntos. Se ele nunca tivesse te engravidado, nos nunca teríamos terminado juntos e o mais importante de tudo, nunca teríamos tido a nossa maravilhosa filha. Haldir me deu uma filha, agora esta é minha forma de agradecê-lo: colocando-lhe em meu filho seu nome fica claro, ante os Valar e ante o céu, que não lhe guardo rancor e que o agradeço interiormente ter nos unido.

Os olhos de Legolas brilharam presos das lágrimas, antes de abraçar á seu marido.

– Te amo, Éomer. Obrigado, obrigado.

– Eu também te amo, Legolas. E sou eu quem te agradece pelo simples feito de existir.

– Sabe, passou muito tempo para que pudesse entender isto, mas agora o faço, Haldir me amou, mas ele soube que minha felicidade não estava com ele, que o que eu sentia era uma paixonite e não amor, assim que me deixou livre para que o pudesse buscar e sempre lhe agradecerei. E sei que se ele soubesse algo de nossa pequena, a teria querido tanto como nos dois. Colocar em nosso filho seu nome será a melhor maneira de agradecer o que fez por ambos, ainda que fosse inconscientemente, e será minha forma de pedir-lhe perdão, por não poder corresponder o seu amor como merecia.

– De coração espero que Haldir seja feliz nas terras imperecederas e que lá tenha conhecido alguém com quem compartilhar sua vida e seja tão feliz como nós.

– Eu também espero Éomer.

– Algum dia, quando eu estiver velho, pois apesar de possuir parte da sua imortalidade morrerei antes de você, e Eowyna já seja uma mulher, lhe contaremos a verdade.

Legolas assentiu.

– E então conhecer a seu verdadeiro progenitor nas terras imperecederas será sua decisão.

– Para ela sempre será seu pai.

Éomer assentiu.

– Sei disso e ela sempre será minha adorável princesinha, meu pequeno anjo.

– O dia que você me falte, Éomer, morrerei.

Suspirou Legolas nos braços do seu marido. Éomer o beijou na frente e depositou o bebê, no bercinho que estava logo ao lado de Legolas na cama.

– Não o fará, quando eu parta deste mundo, você ficará cuidando de nossos netos, até que tenham criado juízo, tenham casado e tido filhos.

– Só até que esteja seguro que estarão bem, então dormirei para sempre e partirei a seu lado.

Assegurou Legolas e Éomer acreditou nele.

– E eu te estarei esperando.

Legolas acostou a cabeça sobre o forte peito de seu marido.

– Bem vindo à família Haldir.

Disse a seu filho, meio adormecido, o rei dos rohirrim. Legolas observou com um sorriso como seu amado, meio mortal meio imortal, adormecia e a seu bebê no berço dormindo. E pensando em seus filhos e em seu marido, soube que não podia pedir mais aos Valar, porque tinha tudo.

Olhou a lua que entrava pela janela e recordou de Haldir, aquele lindo elfo que o havia amado com loucura, e o recordou, mas não com dor como no passado, se não com doçura, não com amor, só com gratidão e paz. Havia aprendido a viver sem Haldir, Éomer o havia ensinado a fazer da forma mais doce e amorosa, mas o que nunca se cansaria de agradecer a Haldir a maravilhosa família que lhe havia brindado, porque sua decisão de deixá-lo em liberdade foi o que lhe permitiu a Legolas encontrar o verdadeiro amor e a paz.

Feliz consigo mesmo, o príncipe consorte de Rohan dormiu tranqüilamente e cheio de amor nos braços de seu marido, o rei Eomer de Rohan, seu cavaleiro de armadura brilhante, o homem que o havia salvado do abismo e o havia levado ao paraíso.

**o.O o.O o.O FIM o.O o.O o.O**

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**NA: **Isto sim que foi um final a lá Disney, mas o que acham? Gostaram? A mim sim, embora tenho a sensação de que foi um pouquinho meloso, apesar de que assim me pareceu muito bonito espero que tenham disfrutado, com carinho La Oscura Reina Angel. E que não tenha ficado extremamente patético e que não tenha dado um desses saltos que tanto gosto dar (onde não sabem nem onde ficaram) é como sempre culpa da Paula (Paula Moonlight), assim que agradeçam a ela que do capítulo 3 não pulasse ao 5, pois o quatro o fiz por insistência dela, jejeje. Espero que tenham desfrutado, até sempre...

**NT: **Eeeehhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!! Terminei!!! Espero que tenham gostado dessa fic que hoje chegou ao seu fim. Uma linda fic e uma das minhas fics preferidas de SdA. Então espero que tenham apreciado tanto como eu dessa linda história do Legy e de como sua vida se transformou para melhor após a chegada de Éomer a sua vida. Deixem suas opiniões sobre a história, sobre a tradução, sobre o que quiserem. Nós vemos logo, logo.

Agradeço também as minhas duas betas nessa fic Bibiss e Tety Potter-Malfoy pela sua ajuda e paciência. Bjus meninas, adoro vcs!!!!!!!!!!

E agradecimentos especiais a **Lika Nightmare**, **ainariël alcarin**, **Liana Shinigami**, **Condessa Oluha** e **fleur** pelos reviews maravilhosos que recebi que me incentivaram mais ainda a continuar traduzindo e postando essa maravilhosa fic. Muitos beijos e uns abraços a todos vocês que me acompanharam lendo e mandando ou não reviews.

Minha próxima tradução de Senhor dos Anéis será '**Todo por amor**' da autora PrinceLegolas, mas ainda demorara um pouco pois estou traduzindo duas fics de Harry Potter, mas estou tentando adianta-las o máximo possível para poder começar a traduzi-la. Enquanto isso, leiam minhas outras fics!!! rs

**Boas férias para todos!!!!**

**E deixem reviews para essa pobre tradutora!!!**

**Bjus **

**Alexa Black**

(\(\  
(' :')  
(,('')('')


End file.
